Emotions
by MelisaArtemis
Summary: Eve has to sacrifice her emotions in order to upgrade her Electra Code to Battle Seraph Code... Or does she? M rating but no smut. Pairing: To be disclosed inside
1. Chapter 1

**Emotions Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword Online or any of the content associated with them. All of them are property of KOG.

* * *

Eve is sitting on a rock surrounding a campfire in the middle of the field between Feita and Bethma that Aisha had created with her fire magic. Next to her are her twin nasod drones which are busy chasing each other round and round the Nasod Queen's feet, being the childlike nasods they are. The "Little Queen of Nasods" herself actually busies herself with observing the rest of the gang or "Elgang" as the people call them nowadays. Elsword is biting into the barbequed meat on the stick with gusto, Aisha is berating him eating habit which the Rune Slayer conveniently ignore, Rena being the wise elven lady she is decides to just look at the two in amusement, Raven silently polishing his blade with a piece of cloth seemingly uninterested to what is happening although those who looks close enough will be able to tell that he was watching over them, Chung has his guns on his lap as he tinkers with them and finally Ara, the newest addition to their growing party is already asleep in her sleeping bag.

As Eve continues to look at her friends, a "feeling" of trepidation enters her consciousness. Her mind goes back to the code that she with the help of the very same people in front of her managed to salvage from the tyrant King Nasod, The Battle Seraph Code or Seraph Code for short. Every attempt to integrate the new code into her existing Electra Code keeps showing the same errors, that she lack a catalyst to combine them and another additional problem to be solved. The former problem has been fixed with the help of the moonstone piece now in a flask in her possession which the Battle Magician Aisha had told her and coincidentally also need in order to get to the next step of her magical study. The second error though is the one that creates the unrest within the beautiful nasod.

Although she has told the others about the necessity of the catalyst to activate the Seraph Code, she has purposely skip on telling them about the second problem. The reason for her keeping the second problem is both simple and complex but more more than anything else is ironic due to the humanity of it, Fear. What she fears though is not the process of installing the code, the process of installing the code itself is fairly easy and simple, all she needs to do is just put the items into their respective places and it can be either success or failure. So it is definitely not the process that scares her, in contrast though, she fears the end result of it or to be exact, what she will become if the installation is successful. Afterall, in order to activate the Seraph Code, there is an existing process that Eve has to sacrifice due to the conflict between the two codes: Her emotional control unit.

In contrary to her lack of expression, Eve treasures the time she has accumulate with the Elgang; not that she will admit it, of course. Therefore, she fears of what her friends would think of her if she is to tell them about the cost of her pursuit for power to restore the Nasod Kingdom to its former glory. The problem being that on one side, she fears that they would disapprove of it and cuts her off for being selfish in her pursuit. On the other hand, she also detests the idea of them approving the loss of her emotion for power as it would imply that all she is to them is a battle asset and nothing more. The queen closes her eyes as she lets out a deep sigh that fortunately has escaped the attention of the others, the last thing she wants it to worry them with her own dilemma, especially that worrywart Elven Grand Archer.

Finally, one by one, the Elgang members retreat into their respective sleeping bags or at least Elsword, Aisha and Rena does while Raven has contented himself with leaning on nearby tree covered only in blanket. Eve herself has also went for for her usual "sleep mode" as she told the others, or at least she looks like it before her eyes opens once again after she makes sure that the others are already sleeping. The young nasod stands up from her position followed by her two drones which then followed their mistress' action as they floats besides her.

Eve turns toward the same stone that she has been sitting on, revealing that she has left a message for the group, or carve it would be a more accurate saying since her message has been imprinted on it with Moby and Remy's blades as they pretends to play around her. The moonlight above gives her a clear view of what she has written on it, "There is something I need to do. Leave without me, I'll catch up. Eve." For a moment, Eve keeps looking at the carved words until Moby and Remy floats up her shoulder to attract her attention. The female Nasod immediately straighten herself as she speaks, "I'm fine, I have decided." Suddenly, a familiar male voice speaks behind her, "Decide on what?"

Eve whips her body around toward the source of the voice and immediately finds that a certain Blade Master has his eyes open and alert. Raven doesn't change his body position but his expression shows that he will not let her dodge the question so easily. Eve meets the man's golden eyes with her own and for a minute, only the rustling of grass and sand can be heard between them before she speaks again, "Something that I have to do… for the resurrection of Nasod Kingdom."

Raven narrows his eyes toward the nasod queen as if trying to make sense of her answer. For a moment, Eve thought that the man will draw his sword toward her. Afterall, what happened to him has been due to the very same kingdom that she had and still attempts to rebuild. It will not be a surprise if the thought that killing her to prevent her from succeeding has cross the blade master then or even in the past. Besides, truth to be told, Eve isn't really sure if she has the power to prevent him from his goal considering the man's sharp increase in ability since they passed Altera and bested the King Nasod himself. Yet the next thing she knows, Raven has closed his eyes once again though he does leave one last question, "You will be back, right?" Eve merely nods her head as she speaks, "I promise." When she isn't getting any more words from the sleeping man, she turns away from the camp and starts gliding toward Bethma.

**A Few Days Later…**

Eve stands before the now inactive remains of King Nasod and involuntarily clenches her hands besides her. Even with its life fading, the giant of a nasod still radiates the aura of power and dignity that few could match. In fact, Eve cannot help but think that the fact that the entire Elgang has manages to subdue the monster will their lifes and limbs intact was nothing short of miracle and most likely due to dumb luck. She closes her eyes for a moment as if gathering her courage before she makes her way toward the giant's centre piece.

As she approaches until she reaches within touching distance of the glass the core of the giant nasod, she can see a small opening inside the giant's chest behind the glass. It was where she was supposed to be connected to the giant, it is no coincidence that her title is the "Little Queen of Nasod". Truly, compared to the King Nasod's body, Eve would be no bigger than his pinky. Eve points her finger toward a pair of opening on the left and right of the glass as her faithful drones immediately puts themselves into both opening. Once Moby and Remy are inside their respective position, the glass lets out a hiss as it swings open gently, allowing Eve to enter.

Eve gently glides through the opening until she reaches something that resembles a control room with a console filled with buttons inside. She reaches for a cable with a connector on its end before plugging it into the connector in her body hidden behind her neck by her long silver hair. Immediately the console lights up, allowing Eve to operate it by typing on the console. She inserts the Seraph Code and the Moonstone piece into their respective places and as expected, an error shows up on the screen, "Error. Conflicting process found: Emotional Control Unit. Disable the process?" Eve's finger hover over the keyboard's confirming button and for a moment she stops as if she hesitates in pressing the button.

Eve closes her eyes as memories of her times with the Elgang flashes inside her mind, most of them are memories of Elsword and Aisha arguing, memories of fighting enemies, dangerous moments as they fight against the bosses, but more than anything, they are fun times. Times that Eve would hate to lose and memories that she have to let go for the resurrection of her kingdom, Is it really worth it…? Unconsciously, a lone tear escaped from her eyes as Eve opens them. She lets out a bitter smile as she speaks to herself, "What a stupid question… The resurrection of the Nasod Kingdom is of the greatest importance. Nothing else is more important than that." With a final determination, her finger pushes the button as the screen changes, "Removal of emotional control process has been approved. No conflict found with installation of new code. Continuing Procedure."

The cables around her seem to come alive as they move like striking snakes as they attaches to her body one by one. As more cables attach themselves to her, Eve feels her body being lifted by them with her body forcefully spread eagle as if she is hung on a cross. Suddenly, a great pain shots out from inside her as if she is being electrocuted with high voltage electricity before everything went black, the last thing she hears being the console speaking, "Removing emotional control process… Complete."

Eve slowly opens her eyes in what feels like eternity and greeted by darkness around her. She soon realizes that she has been lying on the floor of the console room inside King Nasod. The silver haired nasod looks around her until the flashing of light of the console screen attracts her attention with a message on it, "Battle Seraph Code Installation Complete." For a moment, Eve looks at the screen in confusion before turning around as she makes her way back toward the entrance. She points her palms toward the glass as she lets out her first words since her awakening, "Giga Stream." Suddenly light fills the view as the bullet proof glass blasted to pieces by the massive laser that escapes from the female nasod's palms, even blowing a huge hole on the wall of the Altera Core straight to the outside, allowing the sun ray to enter the building straight toward the center of the King Nasod remains as if illuminating the appearance of a divine being.

Eve steps out of the now gaping hole on the King Nasod's chest that she herself creates just now, the light showing her new appearance. Her silver hair which has reached to her middle back before has grown even longer as they reaches all the way down to her ankle, it is split in the middle as if to accommodate for a pair of wings. Her stature has also changes significantly as if the installation of the code allows her to grow up several years, making her look like a beautiful young woman instead of the tween look she has as Code Electra. Even her clothes have changed from the innocent looking dress to something more provocative that exhibits her beauty. Eve puts her palms over her chest as she lets out an angry shout that is loud enough to be heard all the way to Bethma, "Why my breasts doesn't grow at all?!"

And everyone knows that something has gone terribly wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

Emotions Chapter 2: Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword Online or anything associated with the game. All right and reserve of the franchise belongs to KOG.

* * *

Eve is currently sitting on a metal bench inside a workshop with several cables connected to her body while a bipedal raccoon-like creature typing on a console where the cables on her are connected to. With her back bend slightly forward, knees closed tight and her palms resting on top of it, the female nasod look completely the part of a teenager shrinking from being scolded by her parents, the pulsating veins on the Ponggo typing on the console gives away just who exactly has put the newly reborn nasod queen at her place. Amos finally stops typing as her turns toward his "patient", "So… let me get this straight one more time… you wanted to install a new code to upgrade your old code and all you knew was that your "Emotional control unit" was interfering with it..." Eve meekly nods at the supposedly much younger Ponggo alchemist before he continues, "You decided that removing the unit was an acceptable price to pay and assume that removing it would turn you emotionless instead of… whatever you are right now…" Again, the silver haired nasod in white nods her head. Finally, Amos finish up his conclusion of the rather comical tale had it not for the side effect of it, "So… you stepped out and realize that… you have gone all grown up except for your… chest and… in your blind rage you combined all three of your force field modes before Giga Stream-ing everything in your sight… which happen to be the entirety of Altera…. ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"

This time, Eve has the decency to wince slightly before meekly replying, "Well… it was just an accident…." Unfortunately, she didn't say it low enough to escape the hearing of the now angry teenage Ponggo in front of her, "An accident?! Wiping out HALF of Altera and shaving off the top half of Altera Village does NOT constitute as "Accident" it's a straight out "Disaster"!" Amos points his finger upward as if to push the point home. True enough, the Ponggo's town which used to be buried under the mountain surface now has a very clear view of the sky with the ceiling gone thanks to the Battle Seraph's stray beam attack, "You're lucky that no one is hurt or worse, died because of you! Seriously, it is called Emotional CONTROL Unit for a reason! Without it, you're now more prone to mood swing than a human female during their time of the month!" Just as he said it, something that would have been unthinkable even a few days ago happens: Eve is bawling her eyes out like a bullied 5 years old as she cries out, "I said I'm SOWWY!"

Amos lets out a deep sigh as he puts his palm over his forehead for a moment before turning his attention back to the console, "I'm currently looking at your programming code and can't even begin to think where to start. I have never seen coding like this before and I'm not even remotely a Nasod expert, much less an ancient class nasod like you are. Your coding is unique beyond believe it's almost a miracle that you didn't end up destroying yourself with your reckless attempt for an upgrade. At best this going to take days to even understand much less find how to fix and it MUST be fixed, you at your current state would be too volatile for anyone to be around for extended time." Secretly the ponggo cannot help but think about a certain red haired boy that he remembers to be the most often receiver of Eve's slap, 'In her current state, she probably gonna end up killing that boy with one of her skill…' Amos looks up to the open sky as he dreads the boy's fate, 'Lady El help him….'

Unfortunately for the young Ponggo, it seem like his estimate of "a few days" turn out to be something that they can't afford when a letter comes the very next day delivered by Bethma courier addressed to the Altera chief who immediately calls for Eve's presence. The purpose of the letter becomes clear when Adel hands the letter to the nasod queen who receives them with confused expression until the elder Ponggo tells her to read it herself. Eve puts her fingers on the envelope and removes the letter before reading it before her eyes widen a few minutes later when suddenly a pair of wings made of light sprouts off her back, "Moby, Remy! We're going!" Before the others manage to stop her, Eve takes off like a bat out of hell through the open roof of the village. Amos, still shocked from the girl's sudden action turns toward Adel for explanation which he provides, "Velder is in critical condition, Elsword and his friends tries their best to help but they are unable to turn the battle around. The demons have invented what look to be a war mashine and the human army is losing badly. I showed Eve the letter because it concerns her friends… I didn't expect her to take off just like that though, her newfound flying ability will probably allow her to cut the travel time significantly, I suspect she might even be able to reach Velder as soon as later today."

True enough, Eve is currently flying through the air or more like freefalling straight from the floating island straight toward Velder, the massive Velder castle being clear enough destination. As she pass over Feita, a flock of gargoyle tries to intercept them but the nasod queen is undeterred as instead of stopping, she twists her body and speeds up, "Get out of my WAY! Energy Needles!" Her "wings" spreads wider as they shoots small electric "feathers" toward the flying monsters while Eve ramming any of them that are unlucky enough to be on her way. The "air battle" turns out completely one sided and more than anything, brief as the entire "battle" barely last minutes. None of the gargoyles stood a chance as most of them crumbles back to stones while the remaining decided to flee for their life, unfortunately Eve has no intention of letting them escape as she points her finger toward them, "Particle Ray". Unlike her usual straight line laser, once the beam passes her force field, it turns into dozens of energy bullets that home straight toward the flying monsters, piercing them straight on their cores.

Meanwhile in Velder, the ElGang is fighting through the enflamed remains of of what used to be the beautiful entrance of Velder castle. Instead of the white and blue appearance of what was the majestic symbol of capital city of Elrios, there are nothing left but browning granites from the ash and soot, what remains of the castle wall has become strategic position for the demon archers and worst of all, the screams of people still within the area whether burned to death or killed by demons becomes the orchestra of terror that comes from hell itself.

The Elgang has managed to brave the road leading toward the castle undeterred even by the rain of arrows from the glitter demon archers perched on their watch tower or the cannons that those same demons has built to destroy whoever comes close enough. In front of them stands the last gate that will take the group into the yard separating the castle from the outside wall yet they all know that in their current condition, challenging the now infamous glitter vanguard in the current condition would be extremely dangerous if not deadly. Rena turns toward the others as she bends her back to catch her breath, "Just a little bit more, guys. That last demon and his ride were harder than we thought but we can do it…." Elsword by now is sprawled on the ground spread eagle with his sword besides him, "Speak for yourself, Rena. I'm pooped already… you try getting smacked around with his spear like a baseball. Had it not for those potions, I'd be dead already."

Aisha immediately joins the conversation, "You think you had it bad? That bird has issue with my twintail, damn it! And it was this close from plucking my eyes out with its beak had I not did an Energy Spurt by reflex." The newly crowned Dimension Witch puts her left hand's thumb and index finger together until they are barely half an inch of each other. Chung and Ara unfortunately had to pull back from the battle after a long fight and had gone back to base. The former had taken a shot from a cannon and in need of emergency treatment which the latter being the fastest of the group had carried him back. Raven, the ever epitome of cool calmly walks toward the gate switch and pulls it down with no hesitation as he speaks, "Let's get this over with already…" Causing 2 of the youngest in the party groans.

Just as the gate opens fully, the Elgang enters through it with their weapons drawn… only to be greeted by the screech of tire as a massive machine heads toward them with the obvious intention to ram them. Rena's shout of "Scatter!" have no opposition as each one of the Elgang frantically jumps out of the way of the incoming vehicle which rams into the gate wall, instead. Elsword though just have to say it, "Not another crazy nasod! What next?" The rain of arrows coming from the Castle's interior immediately causes the rest of the gang throws the red head an evil look as all of them scramble for cover, Aisha in particular shouts, "Elsword, you IDIOT!" The Rune Slayer shouts back, "How the hell should I know that will happen?!"

Further arguments between the two are interrupted as Raven calls out to them, "Kiddies, enough! That thing is coming back!" Rena immediately readies her bow as she calls out, "Maybe this will slow it down! Freezing Arrow!" The ice missile coming from the elf impacts the machine and for a moment it seem like it going to freeze over but that too soon proof to be futile as the ice around the machine shatter like glass. Once again, the gang jumps away to evade the wild charge before Aisha teleports above the machine, "What about this?! Energy Spurt!" This time, the group is awarded by the sound of metal cracking from the machine before Elsword following it up with his own attack, "Get out of the way! Storm Blade!" With the combination of special skills, something bound to give from the machine as an explosion comes from it which throws the attackers away from it while the outer shell of the vehicle comes off revealing… another armor?

Raven being the one person which has escaped from being thrown too far, thanks to his nasod drone protecting him, immediately jumps into action. With a leap, he reaches the top of the vanguard and raised his blade as he concentrates his power on the blade before stabbing it deep into the joint between the armor, "Giga Drive!" The whole glitter moving fortress shakes greatly as if it is being in the middle on an earthquake before another explosion originates from it shakes the air which sends its remaining armor off of it along with the swordman who is perched on top of it. As the dust settles, the group is greeted by the sight of the weapon still standing though covered only with an metal armor that obviously not as strong as the previous two. Aisha immediately protests on the unfairness of their situation, "That's Cheating! I don't even have time to charge for mana!"

The top of the vehicle lets out a hiss as a totem rises out of it with a stone inside that gives out a familiar glow. The totem immediately shoots out a beam upward which splits in midair into multiple lasers that travels back to the ground. The beams hits the Elgang party and throws them around like ragdoll several times before finally stopping, leaving every one of them barely surviving. Rena being the most sensitive to the energy emitted lets out a weak sound, "That's… Dark El shard…." The vanguard's tires begins to screech once again, it clearly going to try to ram them once again and this time, none of them are in any position to do another evasion maneuver.

Before the vanguard manage to move though, something that look like a falling star hits it from above right at the totem containing the El Shard before burying itself inside the tank. Suddenly, the entire vehicle lets out a groaning and creaking sound while pale white light can be seen through the gaps on its shell as if something is forcing its way out from inside it. An explosion that dwarves all the explosions before it shakes the entire area even throwing off the glitter archers perched on top of the castle wall while the Elsword party fortunately got the least brunt of it due to all of them are flat on the ground. When the wind blast finally subsides, the gang chances a look at the location of the glitter vanguard or what remains of it since all that is left of the metal vehicle are just pieces of it. At the epicenter of the explosion area, a slender figure can be seen standing there with pale electricity crackling around her.

The elven grand archer that is Rena immediately recognizes the person, "Eve…?" The figure turns toward the gang, her hair waving gently by the wind like a pair of wings as she shouts cheerily with a big smile while waving her arm above her head like a child, "Hi everyone!" The dumbfounded expression of the gang says what they are thinking more than words ever could.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emotion Chapter 3: Anger**

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or anything related to it. They all belong to KOG

* * *

The entire Elgang sits inside a tent at Velder outskirt, the current lodging area of the survivors of the Glitter demon invasion of the city as well as the temporary main base of the Velder Royal Knight. All of the members of the gang are currently sporting different expression of disbelief as they try to take in the tale that their missing member is telling them. Rena being the first to recover from the shock, having lived as long as she does means that she has seen many things that the others hasn't though the elf could have sworn that the tale she has heard could easily top all of them in the "unbelievable" department. Hell, she would have thought that it was all just one big joke had the proof not been right in front of her. The grand archer finally speaks, "Well… Eve comes back to us safe and sound, that's all that matters. She even saved us from dead, so… let's just be glad about it." The others, though obviously still having trouble swallowing the tale, cannot exactly fault her reasoning.

The elf then walks toward Eve sitting across her and gently pats her on the head as she continues with a gentle smile, "Besides… I have to admit that I am kind of glad that she finally "discovers" her emotion. All in all, I like to think this happens for the best." Eve smiles happily at her as she lets herself being pat on the head. Rena cannot help but think that the nasod currently reminds her of a young child inside the body of a teenager and she has to admit that it tickles her motherly instinct though she won't ever admit it to anyone even at spear point. Elsword, though, just has to ruin the moment as he too approaches the nasod queen with a mischievous smile, "Still though… you should have told us if you have a problem, that's what friends are for and…" The red haired Rune Slayer flicks Eve on the forehead as he continues, "… That's for leaving without telling and worrying all of us."

For a moment, Eve puts her hands over her forehead as her eyes starts to water as if she is going to cry, "It… hurts…." Suddenly the Battle Seraph points her finger at Elsword as she pouts outrageously as she looks ready to burst into tears anytime soon, "ELSWORD YOU MEANIE! TASER PHILUM!" A pale energy shoots out of the pointed finger which narrowly misses the red head's face but it does singe some of his side hair. For a moment, all of the Elgang froze in silence as all of them are looking at the hole on the tent from the stray beam with pale faces before turning back toward Eve. Aisha's next words shatter the silence but the message for once comes with no opposition, "Elsword, RUN!"

The red head needs no further incentive as he bolts from the tent like bats out of hell, leaving only a trail of dust behind while Eve immediately gives chase while screaming, "Wait! Taser Philum, Taser Philum, Taser Philum!" Elsword speeds up as he keeps dodging the beams while shouting back, "Damn it, Eve! It was just a flick!" The vengeful Eve shouts back, "Shut up! Induction Spectrum, Taser Philum!" This time a green force field appears in front of her as she shoots her beam which phase through it, obviously losing a portion of power. In exchange though, the beam shows the sign of following the escaping Elsword's movement before stinging him right on his bum. The said red head lets out a yelp before collapsing on the ground in fetal position with his hands on his bum while grimacing as if enduring terrible pain, "Damn it, Eve!" The said Nasod queen lets out a huff with her hands resting on both side of her hips and satisfied expression before flicking her hair back with her hand, looking extremely proud of herself before turning her body around as she makes her way back to the tent with confident steps, leaving the groaning Elsword still in his position.

Just after a few steps, Eve sees that the rest of the Elgang has followed her chasing after Elsword and saw what happened, their reactions are mixed to say the least. Aisha is kneeling on the ground while holding her stomach and her shoulders shaking with laughter, Rena looks at her in disbelief before shaking her head exasperatedly; Raven has his palm against his forehead suddenly looking very tired, Chung looking at her with wide eyes and his jaw hanging in disbelief and Ara is covering her open mouth with her hand. Aisha finally catches her breath and wipes her eyes with the back of her hand as she speaks, "That was awesome, Eve. So you can control your beams into homing bullets, hmm? That will definitely come in handy if we see Chloe once again or to shoot down those pesky wyverns, having to rely on Chung's Shooting star or Rena's Homing Arrow kind of takes a lot of resource." The Silver haired nasod gives the Dimension Witch a thumb up as she speaks cheerily with a wink, "Leave it to me."

Just as she said it, a female soldier approaches the party hurriedly though she cannot help but pause when she lays her eyes on the red haired teenager still kneeling on the ground on fetal position. Still, she comes with emergency notice so Vanessa decides to ignore that sight for now, "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have a big problem and only you guys can help. We are trying to help survivors from the castle to escape but when we arrive at the Hope Bridge, it was already ransacked and burned down by the demons. Our soldiers can't advance and the people in the castle can't escape through it." She pulls out a picture from her breast pocket and hands it to Rena, "Our surveillance reports the sighting of a mysterious demon in the shape of a huge puppet or scarecrow. It is believed that he was the creator of those strange exploding fairies, if you can put a stop on him then we might have a chance." Finally, Vanessa points toward Elsword before asking the thing that was gnawing on her curiosity, "By the way, what happened to him?" which sends Aisha to another bout of rolling on the ground laughing and holding her stomach while Rena explains what happened with red face of embarrassment.

Vanessa finally left while shaking her head while Rena turns toward the group, "Well, it seems for this one we will need someone who can move agile and have the least problem with obstacles. I believe Eve, me, Aisha and Ara would be best." She turns toward the rest before continuing, "Raven and Chung, if you can… move Elsword back to the tent that would be appreciated. I know you two want to help but I think this time it will be easier just with the four of us since all of us has special ability that allows us to get through obstacles easier: Eve with her flight, My and Ara's double jump and Aisha's teleport." Both males can't exactly fault her logic and nods their agreement as they makes their way to Elsword and half-carries him back toward the tent while the females makes their way toward the gate.

Soon all four females find themselves at the burning Hope Bridge and Aisha lets out a yell, "Well… Ahem… Girls Power!" which Eve joins in cheerily, "Let's make them kneel!" Rena cannot help but lets out a giggle at the antics of the two while Ara turns to her, "I can see what you mean about this might be for the best, Rena. I'd rather this new Eve than the old emotionless one… and you have to admit that a punishment for Elsword was long overdue." Rena turns back on Ara with a gentle smile as she replies, "You're a bit wrong there, Ara. Eve never was emotionless, she simply let go of her chain on it… and you're right, some punishment on Elsword was overdue. I'm just relieved that Eve at least can still hold back enough not to kill him."

As if on cue, Eve turns toward Rena before answering, "Ehh…? It wasn't meant to kill to begin with, though he will be having trouble sitting down for a while with a numb behind." The battle seraph crosses her arms around her chest as she pouts likes a child before continuing, "…but I will shoot him with something stronger if he hits me on the head again." Both Rena and Ara sweat drops as they both listens to her. The former especially makes a mental note to talk with the red head swordsman after their current mission, he might be annoying sometimes but even he doesn't deserve a death sentence….


End file.
